Teaching in the Past
by harry'n'mione4ever
Summary: Summary: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry’s parents are at school. Timetravel fic! HHr
1. Mysterious Guests

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story  All belongs to JK Rowling, how lucky is she?

Summery: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. HHr

Mysterious Guests

It was the start of term feast and everyone was waiting for the headmaster to give his speech so they could all enjoy their food.

Finally Dumbledore stood and began to talk, "For those of you who are new, welcome to Hogwarts, for those of you returning, welcome back! I would like to start the term off with a few reminders. First of all, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden," After saying this he looked at four students sitting at the Gryffindor table. He then continued with his announcements, "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is no dueling in the halls, and also that there are many forbidden objects, a list of these can be found on Mr. Filch's door.

Just then the doors to the great hall opened and two people in cloaks walked in. They headed straight for the head table to Dumbledore.

When they got there, one of the figures, a man, said," I understand you are looking for a defense against the dark arts teacher."

Dumbledore looked very at the figures and replied, "Yes, I am if you would please wait one moment, we could head to my office to discuss this."

The second figure, a girl, answered," Yes, that would be lovely."

Dumbledore then clapped his hands and the food appeared. He addressed the students next, "Please enjoy your meal, and I have some business to attend to."

He and the two strangers left toward the headmaster's office.

After they had left, four students, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a the mauderers, began to discuss the mysterious visitors.

"I wonder what they had to say that was so important that dumbles had to miss the feast to discuss." Sirius said, using the headmaster's nickname amongst the group.

I don't know, but I don't like them," Peter gave his opinion.

"Well, that's a problem for after the feast, right now, lets eat; we can follow in the invisibility cloak as soon as we are done." James added, thinking with his stomach as usual.

During this short discussion, the fourth member of the group, Remus, was trying to figure a mystery of his own out. Moony, his werewolf side, seemed to recognize something about one of the mysterious people. Not knowing what that was about, he decided to think about it later.

While this was happening in the great hall, in the headmaster's office the newcomers were explaining their story.

"So," Dumbledore started, "What can you tell me about yourselves?"

The first person removed their hood, "I am Harry Patterson and she," at this point the woman removed her hood also "is Hermione Gardener.

The man was quite good looking, 6'2" with a muscular build. His hair was brown with a bit of blond mixed in. He had startling green eyes, and a handsome face. He held himself with confidence but not arrogance, which, Dumbledore thought, was hard to come by.

The woman was about 5'11" and also had a great body; it was very obvious that both of these people were very athletic. She had wavy brown hair, but it was darker than the mans. He eyes were brown and welcoming and she was just as beautiful as the man was handsome. She also stood with confidence, but again didn't come across as arrogant.

What Dumbledore didn't know, was that these were not their usual appearances, or their real names. The man was actually Harry Potter and the woman Hermione Granger. The man's hair was originally black and very messy with little hope of being fixed or styled. The woman didn't look too much different than she usually did; her hair was just a little darker than it would be naturally.

"So, you are here about the DADA position? You seem quite young though." Dumbledore began.

Both Harry and Hermione started laughing at that. Finally after gaining control of his laughing, Harry answered, "That would be because we are. We are both 18."

"So what makes you think you have the knowledge and skill you need to teach these students, who are almost your same age?" Dumbledore asked with a hint of dought in his voice.

"I assure you we are capable," Hermione stated, "Is there some way for us to prove ourselves?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, then answered, "How about a duel between the two of you, then I will be able to see your skill first hand."

Harry smiled, then replied "That sounds like a fabulous idea, how 'bout it 'mione? Scared?" She just smacked him and agreed to the duel. "Maybe we should go outside for his, I noticed you have a qudditch pitch." Harry requested.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea. Shall we head out then?" Dumbledore replied. Both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads, and they all left the office.

Just outside the statue of the gargoyle the mauderers were hidden under an invisibility cloak that one of the boys, James, owned. When the headmaster and his guests exited the office, the boys followed. They had been following for less than five minutes when the man, Harry, drew his wand and said, "Accio invisibility cloak."

He was now holding the cloak before the boys even had a chance to react. "It's not good to spy, don't you know that?" Har5y asked trying not to laugh at the deer in the headlights look that each of the boys now wore. Dumbledore just looked on in shock that they had been followed, and that Harry had caught them when even he Dumbledore, a much older more experienced wizard, had not noticed they were being followed.

Finally recovering from his shock, he told the boys, "I believe Mr. Paterson is right, but with it being the first day of school I will let you off with a warning, now head off to bed."

Harry handed James the cloak, and the goys quickly left. After the boys were out of sigh, the three continued toward the pitch.

Once they got there Harry and Hermione got into dueling position, and bowed. Harry was the first to send of a spell, a simple Expeliarmus. Hermione blocked the spell with a smirk on her face, "Come on Harry I know you are better than that."

Harry took her words to heart and started sending more spells at her at a quicker rate. She also began to be serious, and while blocking his spells sent more of her own. After about fifteen minutes of dueling, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and Hermione thinking he wanted them to stop let her guard down and Harry easily stunned her.

He then walked over to her and helped her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

They walked over to Dumbledore and waited for him to tell them if they got the job, even though they were sure they had.

After a few seconds, Dumbledore said, "I was impressed when you found the mauderers under that cloak, but compared to the resent performance that was nothing. I would be crazy to not hire you. If you would please follow me back to my office to get the paperwork done."

Harry and Hermione smiled and followed him back to the school. After a few minutes Dumbledore turned to them and asked, "I don't know much about you, where did you go to school, and where do you live?"

Prepared for this question, Hermione answered, "We were home schooled, and we have been living in London for a while."

This, like their appearances, was also altered. It so happens that they weren't home schooled, but actually went to the very school that they would now be teaching at. You may be wondering why the headmaster doesn't recognize them if this is the case, and that has a simple answer. Although they did go to this school, they went to it 20 years in the future. The very headmaster that doesn't know them now is actually the very person that sent them here.

Even though their story wasn't the whole truth, Dumbledore accepted this answer then said, "who ever taught you did and excellent job. The two of you are by far tow of the most advanced people I have ever met."

Soon they were at Dumbledore's office and had filled out the paper work. Dumbledore then called a house elf to show them to their classroom and quarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having reached their dorms, the four students from earlier continued their discussion about the strangers.

"How on earth did they know we were there, we were making barely any noise," Sirius Ranted.

"I don't know, but did you see dumbles face? He looked just as surprised as I was." James said.

"Well, we don't know anything else about them, so there is nothing else we can do tonight besides go to sleep. Plus, classes start tomorrow," Remus said.

Leave it to moony to think about classes," Sirius replied smiling.

They all took Remus' advice and headed to bed, not knowing that they would find out more about these characters later.

**_OK, so this is my attempt at a time travel story, so let me know what you think, reviews make me very happy, because then I know what to improve on, and if you would like something to happen in this story, if you leave it in a review, I will try to work it into the story if it fits. Thanks!_**


	2. The New Teachers

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story JK Rowling owns it all, how lucky is she?

Summery: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. HHr

**_Author Note: I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I got grounded from my computer and couldn't update. I had to sneak off to the library, and when I finally had time the stupid comp kicked me off and erased the story I had just typed. So I am finally posting this chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. One of the questions asked was if this was an H/Hr fic. Yes it is, but it's not centered on that, it's just got that pairing in it. Now, on with the story!_**

The New Teachers

Harry and Hermione were headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore had told them last night that he would be introducing them in the morning.

When they got there, they headed to the staff table and a few minutes after they had sat down Dumbledore stood and gave the announcement. "Students, I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Patterson, and Professor Gardener."

The students clapped, and even a few whistled when Harry and Hermione stood up.

After they had finished eating, they headed to their class room to go over the day's lesson plan. The night before they had argued about what to do for the first lesson. Harry had wanted to have a 'get to know you' day, and Hermione wanted to get started on the regular lessons.

Finally Harry won the argument with his 'the kids would really be paying that much attention since they would be more interested in the new teachers' so the plan was to let the students ask questions, and introduce themselves.

When they got back to the classroom, Harry was pacing. "I don't know if I can do this," he told Hermione. "I mean, meet my parents and Sirius when they are actually younger than me. It will just be weird! And what if they don't like me? I am their professor and they aren't really fans of school."

"Honey, stop pacing and warring. You will do just fine, and they will love you, I mean what's not to love?" Hermione said going over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Just then the bell rang and Harry opened the door so the students could enter.

After the students were all in the class, and in their seats, Harry yelled, "OY! Shut up will ya?" This earned him a smack on the head from Hermione and some giggles and snickers from the class, but everyone did stop talking.

"OK, today we are3 going to spend time getting to know each other, since we know nothing about you and you know nothing about us," Harry told the class

"So, first off, I am Harry Patterson, and she," he pointed to Hermione," is Hermione Gardener. The first rule I have is DO NOT call me Professor Patterson. Makes me feel old. Harry would be what I prefer, Professor Harry if you really feel the need. If you do call me Professor Patterson, you will lose house pints and get a detention," Harry explained.

And please call me Hermione, 'Mione, Professor Hermione or Professor 'Mione. I'm with Harry on it sounding old. Now if you have any questions, now is the time to ask." Hermione added her part.

Almost every hand in the classroom went up. "OK then, please state your name before asking your question. Yes, Ms…" Harry said pointing to Lily Evans even though he already knew her name considering she was his future mother.

"Evans, Lily Evans," she replied. "Ummm… I don't mean to sound disrespectful or anything, but how old ARE you?"

Great question Ms. Evans, we," Hermione pointed to herself and Harry," are both 18."

"But that's only a year older than us, the same age as some. Does Dumbledore know how old you are?"

"Yes Ms. Evans, he does. He actually had the same reaction as you at first. But after interviewing us he decided despite age we were experienced enough to teach you" Harry answered.

They spent the rest of the class asking questions about where they lived, what school they went to (they told the class they had been home schooled), and Sirius even asked, "Are you two a thing, or is 'Mione up for grabs?"

"She's mine, sorry Sirius," Harry had replied, then grabbed her by the waist and pulled him to her and kissed her. This got quite a few cat calls.

The bell rang shortly after that and Harry and Hermione dismissed the class after telling them that tomorrow would be a regular lesson.

By the end of the day everyone was talking about the dew DADA teachers. Everyone was excited to see what they would be learning since the teachers didn't really seem like the theory type. At least Harry didn't, Hermione they weren't sure, but figured Harry wouldn't let her give them too much work.

That night before bed, almost everyone had the same thing on their mind, the new DADA teachers.

**_Author Note: So I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry again that it took so long for me to get it up. Please leave me a review so I know what to improve on, or if you just like the story. I'm still looking for any ideas on adventures or something that could happen while they're at the school because I only have a few chapters and could use some more ideas to make it longer, plus then you will have something you like in the story :P! Please leave me a review! Thanks!_**


	3. The First Lesson

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

All belongs toDisclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story JK Rowling, how lucky is she?

Summery: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. H/Hr

  
The First Lesson

Harry and Hermione had planned to use the next lesson to teach the students about the unforgivables.

The students got into the classroom and were talking excitedly.

"So, 'Mione, how should we get their attention today? Yelling just doesn't sound like much fun. We need something more original," Harry said to Hermione.

"We could always do this," She said with a smirk on her face, then raised her wand and shot sparks above the students. All the girls screamed and the guys jumped back, but the favorite reaction was of course James and Sirius, who both shouted," Bloody Brilliant!" and joined in laughing with their teachers.

After they had stopped laughing, Harry and Hermione started the lesson by asking questions about the unforgivables.

"Now that we have your attention," Hermione started," today we will be learning about he unforgivable curses. Now, how many are there?" Hermione asked the class.

A few raised their hands, and Harry called on Alice, Neville's future mother, "Three," she answered.

"Good, and can you name one?" he asked her.

"Well, there's the cruciatus curse, that causes unbearable pain to the person that the curse has been performed on," she replied.

When she said that, a darkness came into Harry's eyes, and he started to shiver slightly. Hermione seeing this grabbed his hand for reassurance and he calmed down immediately.

"Right, that is the pain cures," Hermione answered. She then opened a box and took out a spider. She enlarged it so the class could easily see it. She then put the spider under the curse for a few seconds. She lifted the curse and said," This curse makes you feel unbearable pain, just as Alice said. It feels like knives are stabbing every inch of your body and your bones are breaking. As you can imagine, very painful."

"You make it sound like you have been under this curse before," a girl in Slytherin named Nichole said.

This time Harry answered, "Yes, we have both been under this curse. It's a favorite of Voldemort's."

There was a collective of gasps at the word Voldemort, and even a few screams. Some of the Slytherins said things like: How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name?" One girl even fainted.

"Oh, here we go again," Harry sighed. "Looks like we need to practice our speech. Now I want you to all repeat after me, Voldemort."

The class looked at him like he was crazy, but when Harry gave them a look that said 'do it now' most of the class gave a mumbled "Voldemort" then looked around as if Voldemort was going to come and kill them on the spot for saying it.

Harry was very impressed when Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily clearly said, "Voldemort." Of course, Peter just whimpered.

"OK, looks like we need some practice. I am giving 15 points each to Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter. They all did as they were told and said a simple name," Harry said to the class.

"I would like to pint out that Voldemort is just a name. A friend of mine once told me that fear of a name just increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione added.

"The bell is going to ring in a few minutes, so tonight you have homework. I want an essay on why you believe you shouldn't say Voldemort, due next lesson. Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily are all excused from this assignment. If you can give me a good reason not to say his name, then I will give you a good grade. If not you will get the grade that reflects your paper. We will continue with the unforgivables when you have this class on Thursday," Harry told the class. A few seconds later the bell rang and the class filed out.

"Looks like it's not just at home people are afraid to say his name; even at the very beginning of his reign Voldemort still has people afraid to say his name. Which it totally ridiculous. As weird as it sounds, I'm proud of my dad for saying Voldemort," Harry told Hermione.

"Yeah, and I didn't think it would be that hard to talk about these curses, but when victims of the curses are right here just waiting for their destinies to destroy their lives and the lives of those they love, it just makes it that much harder," Hermione said.

"I agree, but we still should do it. They need to be prepared for what will happen, and they need to know about these curses, especially when they are being used so freely by death eaters right now," Harry replied. The bell rang and Harry added," Shall we do it again?" with a frown on his face. He then lazily flicked his hand and the doors opened to let the next class in to take their seats.

Meanwhile the Mauderers were having a different conversation about that day's lesson while they headed towards charms.

"Did you see the look on Harry's face when Alice mentioned the Cruciatus curse? The way he looked at her?" James asked.

"Yeah, it was definitely weird. Almost like he was sorry about something, but he doesn't have anything to be sorry about does he?" Sirius said.

"Your right, what would he be sorry about. It just doesn't make any sense," Remus commented.

"And why would he want us to say the Dark Lord's name?" Peter asked, still shaking slightly.

"Come on Wormtail, it is just a name. Besides, we," he pointed to himself, James, and Remus," Didn't get homework because of it." Sirius said smiling.

They had reached the charms classroom and had to stop their conversation for a while, but even though they weren't still talking, they were all thinking about these new teachers, especially Harry.

**_Author's Note: Happy Labor Day (even though it was yesterday) I tried to update then but the library was closed. I hope you like this chapter! I tried to update as soon as possible, but with having no computer and starting school I don't have much time. I am trying though so don't get mad at me if I don't update soon enough for your liking, I am trying. I have the next few chapters written, but I just got a REALLY bad case of writer's block that has been plaguing me for the last week or so. Please leave me a review, and I am still looking for ideas for adventures Harry and the Mauderers can have! Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Do As I Say

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

All belongs toDisclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story JK Rowling, how lucky is she?

Summary: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. HHr

Do As I Say

The seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindors filed into the DADA class, putting their essays into Hermione's hands as they went.

"Okay, it should be interesting to see why so many of you are afraid to say Voldemort," Hermione said as she joined Harry at the front of the class. "Today we will be continuing with the unforgivables."

"So, who else can tell me a curse?" Harry asked the class.

"Avada Kedavra," a girl in the front row said, Harry and Hermione weren't sure of her name yet.

"Yes, the killing curse," Harry said. "No one has survived this curse yet."

The class broke out into whispers at this comment. "What do you mean yet?" Snape asked," no one is able to survive it, there is no stopping it. You get hit you die, end of story."

"Well Snape, you never know what the future holds," Harry answered him.

"Now, what about the last curse," Hermione began, trying to steer the conversation away form the dangerous ground of the future. "James."

"Imperius," he said," it gives you control of another person to get them to do what you want."

"Very true, now would you be willing to let us demonstrate this curse on you? It's completely painless," Harry said.

"I guess," he answered. Harry then pointed his wand at James and said," Imperio!"

James started jumping up and down like a monkey. The class was doubled over laughing in only a few seconds. It wasn't everyday that the coolest guy in school was mad to look like a fool, and how often is it a teacher that causes it.

Harry lifted the curse and James quickly sat down, obviously embarrassed. "Now, since it was me controlling the curse, I just made him look like and idiot in front of his many admiring classmates," The class chuckled at this," but if it had been Voldemort," Harry noticed less people gasped and nobody screamed," then it would have had much worse effects. He could have been told to kill someone or even himself, and would do it if he couldn't throw the curse off," Harry told the class.

"But the good thing is that this curse can be thrown off," Hermione explained. "If you have a strong enough desire and practice, you will be able to ignore the curse and won't have to do whatever you were ordered to do."

"Very true, so today we will be doing just that, learning to throw off the curse: Harry told the class. :Now to throw it off all you have to do is concentrate on not doing what the curse tells you to do."

"Both of us will be putting the curse on you, so please get in a line in front of one of us," Hermione continued.

The students all lined up and Harry and Hermione started to put the curse on them. When Harry got to the mauderers, he was very impressed that Sirius, Remus, and James almost through it off.

"Very good James, Sirius, Remus, 5 points to Gryffindor for almost throwing it off." Harry told them.

The next person in Hermione's line, Snape, threw it off completely.

"Harry come here for a second please," Hermione called across the classroom.

When Harry got over to where she was she told him, "Snape through off the curse completely, but your curses are much stronger than mine so do you want to try to see if he can throw yours off?"

"Okay," Harry answered, trying to think of what to command Snape to do. Deciding to make him confess his undying love for Professor Slughorn, Harry pointed his wand at Snape and said "Imperio."

Snape stood there for a moment, and Harry could feel his curse weakening,

By now the class was surrounding Snape while he tried to throw off the curse, Less than 30 seconds after Harry had first cast the spell Snape said, "No," having thrown off the curse.

"Well, 60 points to Slytherin," Harry said obviously impressed.

"Great job Mr. Snape, I've only known one other person to throw it off on the first try," Hermione added.

Harry started to get red in the face and Lily noticing this asked, "Who?" even though she figured she already knew the answer.

"That would be our very own Professor Patterson," she answered, smiling at Harry's red face and obvious embarrassment.

Harry looked at Hermione with an evil smirk and said, "I told the class, including you, that there would be consequences for calling me Professor Patterson," Harry then walked over to her and started to tickle her. Soon they were both on the floor with Harry still tickling Hermione and the class laughing.

"N-no… p-pl-please... stop… H-H-Harry," Hermione gasped.

"What are the secret words?" Harry asked in a sweat voice so very unlike his own temporarily stopping tickling her.

"Harry is the coolest person in the world and should be crowned King of the Universe," Hermione said.

This just caused the class to laugh harder. "Correct answer," Harry said as he climbed off Hermione. Hermione didn't get up until Harry was ten feet way.

"That's cheating!" she exclaimed. "You can't use magic so I can't get you back, that's not fair!"

"Mine, you know just as well as I do that life's not fair, plus, with me being the 'Coolest Person in the World' I can do and get away with whatever I want" Harry replied in a mock snobby voice.

Hermione glared at him while the class looked on in interest. "Umm… Professors," Stephany, a blond Slytherin, said.

Harry and Hermione looked up embarrassed when they saw the amused looks the students were giving them. "Okay, now that you've had your daily entertainment, let's get back to the lesson," Harry said.

"Actually, class is almost over so you can all just leave early. I have some revenge to plot," Hermione said. Harry looked a little worried, but the class just cheered. The girls for Hermione to get Harry back, and the guys for the fact that they got to leave class early.

Once the class had cleared out Hermione said, "I'm very surprised that Snape through off the curse," as she walked towards Harry.

"Me too," Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione chose this moment to jump on him and tickle him back.

"So, who is the coolest person in the world again?" Hermione said with a smirk.

Lily and Alice were headed to lunch talking about their DADA class, as were most of the seventh year Slytherins and Gryfindors.

"They really are young. Normally I wouldn't like it, but although they can be childish, like today, they are probably the best teachers we've ever had," Lily said.

"Better young and occasionally immature than old and always strict, Alice answered her.

They continued walking in silence for a while until Lily asked," Alice, did you see Harry use a wand when he was getting up after attacking Hermione?"

"No, I didn't," Alice replied a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you think he was using wandless magic?" Lily asked.

"Isn't that really hard to do? I thought only powerful wizards like Dumbledore could do things like that and I've never seen Dumbledore use wandless magic," Alice replied.

"Should we go back and ask them about it?" Lily thought out loud.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry and we could always ask them tomorrow." Alice said as her stomach growled.

"I think you might be a little more than 'kinda hungry' Alice," Lily said laughing, as they entered the Great Hall.

When tomorrow came there were other things to worry about and the question remained forgotten and unanswered.

Later that night Harry and Hermione were in their chambers when Hermione said," So you want to go for a fly? I'm not really tired and it's been a while since we have."

Now you might be thinking 'what are you smoking? Hermione hates to fly' but what you don't know is that they won't be flying on brooms. Harry and Hermione are both illegal animigusus. Hermione has an eagle form, and Harry had a phoenix form. Although you should also know that these aren't their only forms. Harry can also become a lion, a snake, a panther, and a large brown dog. Hermione can become a lioness, fox and wolf. Even though normal witches and wizards only have one form, what's ever normal when it comes to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?

"That sounds like a great idea," Harry replied and grabbed Hermione's hand to lead her outside. Once they had exited the large oak doors they both transformed.

Hermione became a light brown eagle. She had dark brown spots on top of her head and was rather small for an eagle.

Harry became a brilliant red and gold phoenix. He looked a lot like Faukes but was larger.

They then flew away over the lake playfully chasing each other as they went.

-------------------------------------------------Rewind-------------------------------------------------

The mauderers had decided to go to the kitchens for a midnight snack when they came across their DADA teachers. Being who they are they decided to follow. They got to the front doors and watched their teachers go outside into the night.

"Come on, let's go!" Sirius said, excited to find something out about the new teachers.

They all hurried out after their teachers, just in time to set them transform.

"No way, their animigus'," James said in awe."

"I don't really know what the big deal is, you two," He pointed at Sirius and James," are too." Remus pointed out.

"True, but let's get to the kitchens before they come back," James said.

They all agreed, not wanting to get caught by Harry again, and headed toward where they could hear the food calling their names.

**_Author Note: Sorry I haven't update in so long! I have been really busy with school and all the homework they give us! I would also like to say that I think it actually took Harry more than one try to throw off the imperius curse, but in my story it only takes one. I am also really sorry about the crappy animal descriptions it was really hard for me to describe them, so if you need you can use your imagination. Thanks so much for reading and please leave me a review!._**


	5. The Full Moon

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story. All belongs to JK Rowling. How lucky is she?

Summary: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. Timetravel fic! HHr

**_Author Notes: I just put this in for fun, it doesn't really play a big part in the plot but I hope you still like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I really love getting the feedback!_**

The Full Moon

It had been a couple weeks and Harry and Hermione were in their private study.

"Did you take your potion?" Hermione asked Harry for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes, I just wish we could give some to Lupin," Harry said with a small frown on his face. Harry had been a werewolf since the end of the summer after his 6th year. Fenrir Greyback bit him during a battle. Harry later found out he was ordered to bite but not kill The-Boy-Who-Lived by Voldemort, hoping to crush the boy's spirit.

"I know exactly how you feel. So what are you planning to do about Lupin, 'because I know you have some plan," Hermione said casually.

"Well," Harry said looking uncomfortable," I was going to kinda just join them. Just wait outside in the forest to transform. Then I could wait for them to come out of the shack and... Well… yeah."

"I figured. Since I know there is no stopping you, I'm coming with you. I can just transform into a wolf and make sure you stay out of trouble," Hermione said smirking.

"I wouldn't get into any trouble," Harry said in mock offense.

Hermione's only reply was to roll her eyes.

They continued to correct papers in silence since they obviously wouldn't have time tonight.

"You excited for tonight Prongs?" Sirius asked James while they worked on their charms essay on silent casting.

"Why wouldn't I be?" James asked with out looking up.

Sirius just shrugged and finished his essay.

After James had finished the two of them started a game of wizard chess.

"Have you seen Wormtail around?" James asked Sirius.

"Now that you mention it, NO," Sirius said a very rare thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh well, he'll probably turn up later, check mate," James said as his knight smashed the rook protecting Sirius's king.

IT soon got dark and James and Sirius decided to head out even though Peter wasn't there yet. James went upstairs to get the cloak and the map while Sirius waited b the door to the common room.

Once James had returned they quickly headed to the Womping Willow where the secret passage to the shrieking shack is hidden.

They got into the tunnel and took off the cloak. James took the cloak and the map and put them in the passage, out of the way so they wouldn't get trampled. They then transformed into a big, black, grim-like dog, and a large, white, stag.

Meanwhile in the forest Harry was transforming with Hermione in her wolf form next to him. They waited there for about a half hour before they saw James and Sirius go into the tunnel leading to the Shrinking Shack.

Harry turned to Hermione then took off towards the shack. Hermione ran after her boyfriend. They got to the shack just in time to watch Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony exit. Immediately Moony turned to where Harry and Hermione stood and they walked out of the shadows.

Lupin took off toward them and after sharing a confused look, Padfoot and Prongs followed.

When Moony reached the other wolfs, James and Sirius were surprised to see another werewolf lower its head. Why would another werewolf that is supposed to be aggressive, lower its head without a fight? But moony didn't seem to care that it was unusual and just took off into the woods.

The other four followed, Padfoot and Prongs a little reluctant since they knew nothing about this other werewolf. They eventually loosened up and the group spent the rest of the night exploring the forest and remote parts of Hogsmeade.

They had been out all night and into the morning when the moon began to go down. Harry, feeling the transformation start, took off and Hermione followed.

Seconds after they had left, moony howled. James and Sirius realized that it must be the transformation back to human and looked to the sky to confirm their thoughts.

A Few minutes later, Moony had turned back into Remus so Padfoot and Prongs became human again.

"Come on, we need to get him back to the shack," James said to Sirius. They both grabbed one of his arms and helped the sore man walk.

When they got there James and Sirius took the cloak and Map and saw that Dumbledore was almost to the tree already. They told Remus that they would see him later and headed toward the school.

Harry ran back into the forest and got there just in time to transform in the shadows. Hermione got there just after him and transformed into her human form.

"That was close," Hermione commented," I don't know how we would explain you being a werewolf, me a wolf, and us knowing about them being out there."

"Remus knows," Harry said. Hermione went to interrupt him but he held up his hand and she remained quiet. "Moony recognized me, I'm sure of it. I know I could tell it was Remus. As for what to tell them, that's simple. We just say that I could tell there was another werewolf out there and went to investigate," He finished calmly.

Hermione decided this was a good excuse so they headed back up to the castle hand in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After James and Sirius had gotten back into the castle they had headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. Thy finished and headed up to the hospital wing to see Remus. When they got to the doors they opened them and Remus came out.

"We need to talk about last night," he told them in a near silent voice.

"Definitely, like who was the other werewolf and I'm sure the wolf was an animagus," James said in an equally quiet voice.

"Well, I have a theory that I'm almost 100 sure is correct," Remus replied.

"Well," Sirius said after it had been quite for a while.

"I think it was Harry. The first day they came at the welcome feast moony recognized something familiar about him. I didn't know what it was before so I blew it off, but after last night I'm sure it was that he was also a werewolf," Remus said. "Plus, last night I recognized Harry in the werewolf. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm sure that it was him."

"Okay, but that would mean that the wolf was probably Hermione but we already saw that she was an eagle so who else would it be?" James asked.

"Only one way to find out, ask them," Sirius said.

"Are You Nuts? That would mean admitting that we're animagus" James exclaimed. "We could get expelled for running around at night, especially since we are doing it with a werewolf."

They probably already know. If I could tell it was Harry then Harry could probably tell it was me. Common sense says it was you guys with me," Remus said logically.

"Fine, we'll ask them after class this afternoon," James agreed.

That afternoons DADA class seemed to go by fast than the mauderers would have liked. Yes, it was all four mauderers; Peter had been in the common room when they got there after leaving the hospital wing. He gave some lame excuse about being in the library and coming up to the common room and not seeing James or Sirius and deciding to go to bed (Sure, we believe you). Since they had other things besides testing friend's stories on their minds they just accepted it.

After the class was empty except for Harry, Hermione, Sirius, James, and Remus the latter three headed to the front of the classroom. Since Remus was the one who know the most about this he was the first to talk.

He looked a little nervous and finally blurted out,"Are you a werewolf?"

"Way to sugar-coat it moony," Sirius mumbled although everyone heard.

"Why do you ask Mr. Lupin?" Harry said trying not to smile.

"Okay, so here's the thing," James said impatiently, not wanting to go in circles with this. "Remus here is a werewolf. Sirius and I are animagus, and last night another werewolf and a wolf were there and Moony, Remus's werewolf half, recognized you as being the other werewolf."

"Well, I figured he did sinc3e I recognized him as well," Harry said failing to keep a straight face.

"Okay so that's solved, but who was the wolf?" Sirius asked.

"Wouldn't that be obvious? It was me," Hermione answered.

"But your animagus form is an eagle," James blurted out, and then covered his mouth.

"You guys really do have a spying problem don't you?" Harry said smirking.

"Very rarely, someone can have more than one animagus form," Hermione started. "I'm one of those people that have more than one."

"More than one does that mean two or like five?" Sirius asked.

Hermione laughed and said," like more than two but if I tell you how many and what they all were then I would lose some of my spying abilities. You three aren't the only ones with that habit."

"You probably have more than one also don't you," James stated rather than asked.

"Of coarse I do," Harry said faking ignorance.

"Could you do us a favor?" Remus asked. "Please don't tell anyone that they're animagus or that I'm a werewolf. If you did I would have to spend the full moons alone and might even get all of us expelled."

"No of coarse not, as long as you don't mention us having forms either," Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks, and one more question, at the beginning of the night when we first met you, how did you know where we were and why was your werewolf half so well behaved?" Remus asked.

"Well, I could tell there was another werewolf around so I went to investigate and found you. And for my werewolf half being well behaved, I don't have a werewolf half. I'm a whole being werewolf and all. It makes me milder during the full moons," Harry said, telling the half truth.

"We better get to dinner before it ends," Hermione said.

"Great idea, I'm starving!" Harry replied. "Oh and Remus, if you ever need to talk, remember I'm here."

With that they walked to the great hall together to eat before heading off to dreamland before the classes tomorrow.

**_Author Note: I didn't really like the way this chapter turned out, but I'll post it anyway since I haven't posted in so long. Sorry I keep getting grounded from my computer and I don't have very much time to come to the library with all my school stuff. I hope you like it and please give me a review! Thanks so much for reading my story!!_**


	6. The Letter from Voldemort

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story. All belongs to JK Rowling, how lucky is she?

Summery: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. HHr

_Author Note: Thanks for everyone that reviewed! I really love getting the feedback. I'm sorry it took so long to update again! Please don't get too frustrated with me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

The Letter from Voldemort

It had been a couple weeks since the last full moon. Everyone was at breakfast on a clear Saturday morning when a pitch black bird flew in before the usual post. It was carrying a black letter and flew to the defense teachers.

The normal post flew in a minute after the black bird, but these owls were forgotten. All attention was on Harry and Hermione.

They looked at the letter then each other. With one last look at the letter Harry opened it. The letter flew into the air like a howler and started making hissing noises at Harry.

Although this in itself was unusual, everyone was both amazed and scared when Harry hissed back at it. Even Dumbledore looked alarmed.

The hissing continued between Harry and the Howler-like letter for a few more minutes before the letter shredded its self. Harry and Hermione shared a look and both got up and left the Great Hall.

The second the doors shut the hall broke out into talk.

"You do realize who that letter was from don't you?" James asked the rest of the Mauderers and Lily, who had finally accepted a date to Hogsmead the coming weekend.

"My father us to get them all the time. Voldemort sends them," Sirius said gloomily.

"Okay, but what was that language?" Remus asked the group.

"Parseltongue," Lily answered automatically. "Did you know Harry was a parselmouth?" she asked.

"No, but I know why he didn't tell us. Salazar Slytherin was the only known parselmouth in history. Only dark wizards have that gift," Sirius said.

"I bet he's a Death Eater!" James exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Remus said, "he doesn't seem it, he's nice and understanding and Moony doesn't feel threatened by him," Remus gave his opinion.

"Well, no offense or anything Remus, but technically Moony is a dark creature so that might make him feel like Harry isn't dangerous. Not to mention the fact that Harry declared Moony the Alfa male last full moon," James said logically.

"I think it's creepy," Peter said in a small voice.

"I guess, but hwy would Voldemort send a Death Eater to teach DADA?" Remus started again, ignoring Peter," it might be different if he was a bad teacher, but he really does teach us stuff and how to protect ourselves."

"Yeah, but he did use and unforgivable on us," Lily said," and that's illegal. Do you think they even asked Dumbledore if they could?"

"Probably not," James answered.

"All the evidence does point against them, but in my gut I think they're innocent," Remus insisted.

"Maybe they are. We don't really know and only time will tell," Lily answered diplomatically.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and into and empty classroom. Harry put up ten different locking and silencing spells before either of them began to talk.

"What was that about?" Hermione said sounding a little nervous.

"Well, that was from Voldemort…" Harry started.

"Obviously," Hermione said under her breath. Harry heard it with his werewolf senses, but decided to ignore the comment.

"And he wants us to join him," Harry said calmly. "Never had a Howler you could talk back to though," Harry added, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You do realize that almost the entire school just heard you speaking Parseltongue," Hermione pointed out.

"So?" Harry replied.

"So… don't you remember last time that happened?" Hermione said.

"Oh," Harry replied," That's not good."

"Not at all, especially when you pair it with Voldemort's letter," Hermione said trying to stay calm. "This is most certainly not good!"

"So what do we do?" Harry asked, started to get nervous but trying not to show it.

"Well, I don't know, short of…" Hermione began.

Harry held his hand up and put his finger to his lips. He then raised his wand taking down the charms he had put up silently.

Hermione watched as he walked over to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Dumbledore there, his wand raised, trying to undo the charms.

When he saw Harry he jumped back but kept his wand raised.

"Dumbledore, I'm disappointed. I always thought you were above spying and eavesdropping," Harry told the man.

Dumbledore stood up taller and replied, "I need to find out what Voldemort is up to, and what better way than to ask his Death Eaters? Did you learn those protective wards from him? I haven't seen them before and I have quite a bit of experience."

"You have to be kidding me!" Harry exclaimed. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. "You have no idea how wrong you are about that statement. I am as far as possible form being a Death Eater! And as for those wards, I invented them myself so no one would be able to intrude into my private conversations."

"That letter and your little hidden ability say other wise," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"With all do respect," Harry started, "you have no idea what that letter even said, so how can you assume it was Hermione and me getting orders? Did it ever occur to you that he was trying to get us to join him and we refused?"

"No," Dumbledore said, "but if he was, why that letter in Parseltongue? Why not a normal letter in English?"

"You have a good point," Harry said. He then turned to Hermione and continued," How did he find out? I mean I haven't even seen or talked to him until now."

"We both have a lot to think about, so I say we head to bed and discuss this later," Hermione said.

"Very well, but if I find any proof of you being Deatheaters, you will be gone before you can say 'Hogwarts'" Dumbledore replied.

He turned on his heal and walk off toward his office.

Harry and Hermione went up to their office and Harry reapplied the charms so they could finish their discussion.

"If you were about to say we should tell anyone, even Dumbledore, that we're from the future, the answer is no," Harry said in a voice that left no argument.

"Then what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, clearly annoyed at her idea being shot down before she even got to express it.

"I don't know," Harry replied in a tired voice.

"We need to think of something," Hermione said.

"Right now, I am going to take a nap so I have the energy to deal with this on Monday," With that he headed to their room and got into the bed. Hermione followed him and soon they were both sleeping.

Monday morning had arrived and Harry walked into the classroom using silent, wandless magic to undo the charms, being too lazy to get his wand. The class filed in looking rather reluctant to be in the same room with potential Deatheaters.

"I won't bite," Harry said trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

Nobody looked convinced so Harry just slumped into his chair as Hermione walked inform the office.

A Slytherin, Mr. Zambini (Harry and Hermione didn't know his first name yet) raised his hand a little shakily.

"Yes Mr. Zambini," Hermione asked, already knowing the question.

"Are you guys really Deatheaters?" He said a voice that was clearly trying to be confident, but was still pretty shaky.

"No," Harry said," I realize it looks that way, but we would never join Voldemort."

"But you're probably lying!" James blurted out.

"Well, short of giving us veritism, there is no way of knowing," Hermione replied," but that's illegal so not really a smart option."

The class was silent after this and Harry was relieved that a few of the students seemed to have relaxed.

"Now," Hermione began, "Today we are starting with dueling. Harry and I will be showing you an example of a proper duel and telling you the rules and different techniques."

"So," Harry continued," First things first," He raised his wand and a dueling platform appeared at the front of the classroom. Harry and Hermione climbed on and stood face to face. "First you bow to your opponent. Then you turn away from each other and take five steps.

"You raise your wand into dueling position, and count down from three. When you reach one the duel begins," Hermione continued after Harry.

"Three…two…one," Harry and Hermione said together.

"Expelliarmus! Harry said first. Hermione dodged it and sent a jelly leg hex back. Harry put up a shield that deflected it back towards Hermione. He again ducked and it hit a student. Harry sent the counter curse at the student while diving to avoid a stunner. Se sent a batbogey hex at her, and then conjured a barrier to protect the students while she dodged it.

"Show-off," Hermione laughed as she sent another spell at him.

Harry's only answer was to send five spells in her direction at the same time.

"Hey! No using my own spells against me," Hermione said as she dodged the first two, and blocked the third, but the fourth hit her in the chest dead center. She fell over but never hit the ground. Instead she hovered inches above the floor.

Harry casually flicked his wand and ropes wrapped themselves around her. Another flick and she was slowly lowered to the ground. Harry bent over her and kissed her lips before taking her wand and undoing the ropes. Hermione summoned her wand from Harry and lowered the barrier to see their class standing there looking in awe at their teachers.

"So," Harry said after a long silence," that is what a proper duel looks like. The bell will ring in about five minutes so feel to leave. We will be working on this next lesson."

Once they were outside the door, Alice told Lily and the Mauderers," I really do hope they're on our side, if not we are in big trouble. I've never seen anyone duel like that before."

"Tell me about it," James said still a little in awe.

"I'm with Alice. I don't think anyone other than Dumbledore would be able to beat them," Lily said.

"But if they are on our side, then that's a very good thing. Only Voldemort would be able to stop them," Remus replied, still sure that they aren't Deatheaters.

"What do you think Hermione meant when she said, 'No using my own spells against me'?" James asked his awed look now replaced by one of curiosity.

"I don't know, I didn't think you could create spells but maybe you can. I haven't ever heard of a spell that sent five spells at once, so maybe she did create it," Alice said looking thoughtful.

"That would make sense. I haven't ever heard or read anything about that and I do read a lot. Remus, have you?" Lily said as she turned toward Remus.

"Nothing factual, but I've heard rumors about creating spells in the Department of Mysteries. But even they haven't found anything or at least told the public about it," Remus answered.

"And again a dead end," Sirius said clearly frustrated. "I wish there was some way to find out," Sirius continued.

"Well, they were right about the only way to make sure they were telling the truth being illegal," Lily said.

"I guess only time will tell," Alice answered.

_Author Note: I hop you liked this chapter! Sorry about the horrible spelling on veritism, but I just couldn't figure out how to spell it and it's not in the computer's spell check dictionary. I want to thank GoddessGirl123 for letting me use the Howler idea. You should really check out her story Time Warp it's really good and one of my favorites. It's good enough that I'm still reading it even after finding out it's a HPGW pairing, which is saying something since I normally won't even look at a story with them together. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think and if there is anything I need to improve on. Thanks!_


	7. Consequences

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story. All belongs to JK Rowling, how lucky is she?

Summery: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. HHr

**_Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I really appreciate the support_**

Consequences

It was after lunch three days after the duel. The group had come together again to discuss the mystery of Harry and Hermione. "I was thinking," Lily started, and only death eaters would use the unforgivables right?"

"I guess, but it is useful to know how to throw it off so I see why they had us learn it," Alice commented. "And it'

S not like they made us do anything bad, just stupid stuff like sing 'I'm a little teapot' and act like a monkey on drugs."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter (he had showed up at lunch) burst out laughing while lily and games gave Alice a dirty look.

"She is right though," Remus added when he was done laughing.

"I still say we see if Dumbledore gave them permission or not," Sirius said after he stopped laughing also.

"Okay that sounds good, we should go now since we have a free period," Lily said.

There was a round of 'Sounds good' so they all headed to the heastmaster's office.

They got there and Lily said the password, "Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

The gargoyle stayed where it was.

: Guess he changed the password," James stated the obvious. "Liquorish Sticks, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries," He went on to name every candy he could think of.

"Blood Pops," Remus supplied. The gargoyle moved aside to revile the moving stair case.

"That is disgusting! Alice exclaimed.

They got to the doors at the top and James knocked. No one answered so he knocked again. This time they heard a loud "Come in."

"What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore said with a large smile on his face.

Sorry to interrupt, but, well, we were wondering if you gave Harry and Hermione permission to use the Imperius curse on us," Lily said nervously.

The twinkle disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes and he said in a cold voice none of them had ever heard," I was unaware of that, thank you for bringing it to my attention."

He dismissed them and went over to his desk. He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note.

He walked over to Faukes and told the phoenix," Take this to the ministry of magic, Auror department." The phoenix took the letter and burst into flames.

Next he walked over to the fire place and grabbed some flu powder from a vase on the mantle. He threw the powder into the flames and called out, "Harry Patterson and Hermione Gardener!"

Seconds later they both stepped out of the flames. "What can we do for you?" Harry asked calmly.

"I just received some startling news, is it true that you used an unforgivable on students?" Dumbledore asked anger obvious in his voice.

"Yes, that's true. We put the students under the Imperius curse. We were trying to teach them to throw it off," Hermione answered him, knowing they were in trouble.

"Use of any of those curses is illegal, so I have mailed the Auror Department telling them to send aurors to take you straight to Azkaban Prison," Dumbledore replied now more calmly.

"I'm sorry you felt the need to do that, but I have other things to do that are more important than sitting in Azkaban so I must be leaving. Shall we go to the cabin/' Harry said, also calmly.

"I suppose," Hermione answered him.

"And what makes you think you are going anywhere?" Dumbledore said sending two stunners at them.

They silently, wandlessly blocked them and replied," You can't stop us," they then looked at each other and disapparated, silently.

"Impossible," Dumbledore said, his face clearly showing the shock he felt.

A few minutes later seven aurors showed up. They knocked at the door and it shook Dumbledore out of his thoughts. He had checked the anti-apparation wards, and they were still put up by him and hadn't been taken down. He was completely confused to how Harry hand Hermione had escaped. He had also sealed his office and cast a revealing charm to see if they had merely turned invisible. Nothing there either, they had definitely apparate.

"Come in," Dumbledore said.

The Aurors hurried in and the head Auror said," Where are they?"

"They escaped. I want them put on the top of ht5e wanted list. They are very powerful and dangerous. I suspect they are in Voldemort's," all the aurors flinched," inner circle." Dumbledore said in a voice leaving no room for argument. He needed them on that list.

"I would also like you to check any properties owned by a Harry Patterson or a Hermione Gardener. Any vaults also. We need to cut of their finances." Dumbledore finished, Dismissing the aurors.

"Yes sir, we'll have that done right away," the head auror spoke again.

The aurors turned and left a very confused and frustrated headmaster. "How did they do it?" he said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Harry and Hermione appeared next to a cabin deep in the forbidden forest.

"That could have gone better," Harry told Hermione a grim look on his face.

"Now how are we supposed to guard the students? Voldy will know we're gone as soon as Dumbledore announces it at dinner tonight, he has spies everywhere at Hogwarts," Hermione said worried.

"This Saturday's Hogsmeade weekend is the perfect time to attack the students. They'll be out in the open with few teachers to protect them," Harry replied also worried.

"Wait, I have an idea. We go and do a little spying of our own. We would be able to see him when he attacked. We already know spells that will take out all the death eaters in minutes." Hermione said, now getting excited.

"Animagus forms! The mauderers only know the bird and wolf forms. You could become a fox and me a snake. Waiting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest we wouldn't arouse suspicion and would be in position to defend the students if Voldemort decides to attack," Harry exclaimed.

"Perfect, for now let's make dinner and head to bed. We can have a day to rest tomorrow so we are energized for Saturday," Hermione said, always the logical one.

"Sounds good, but do you think Dumbledore would look for us here? It would suck if he found us," Harry said.

No, when he told us about it he also said he had built them himself and never told anyone before. He doesn't think we know about them so why look here," Hermione replied.

"So, what are we gonna eat, I'm starving!" Harry said excitedly.

Hermione shook her head and laughed as they headed into the kitchen.

Dumbledore had told everyone to be at dinner because he had an important announcement. When the Great Hall was full, he stood to make this announcement.

"I am sorry to say that I have recently discovered things about Professor Patterson and Professor Gardener that has resulted in them being unable to teach. Until I find a new DADA teacher your current teachers will be filling in during their free periods, now dig in."

He then sat down to eat his dinner and became engaged in a conversation with professor McGonagall about the ex-professors.

"Umm… Guys, I think we were the ones to get them fired," Alice said feeling guilty.

"We don't know that. They might have been doing exactly what they said, teaching us to throw off the curse, which they did do. Why would they teach us to defend ourselves against it if they were Death Eaters?" Remus said, trying to convince the rest of the group of their ex-professors' innocence.

"He does have a point," Lily said, seriously thinking over what Remus had said.

"I still think they're Death Eaters," James said.

"Plus, why would Dumbles fire them if they were innocent?" Sirius said.

"He probably thought they were but that probes noting. He could be wrong," Alice replied. Just them the evening prophet came.

"OH MY GOD, guys, come look at this!" Lily said.

The group gathered around her to see what the big deal was.

**Dangerous Death Eaters on the loose**

By: Rita Skeeter

Earlier today we received news that two highly dangerous and deadly Death Eaters have escaped. Harry Patterson and Hermione Gardener are believed to be the top two Death Eaters under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When questioned, Dumbledore told the public, "They arte very accomplished duelers, if you see them call the ministry. DO NOT attempt to fight them for you will surely lose." They are believed to have been trained by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named personally. If you have any information that could lead to the capture of these dangerous people, please report it to the ministry. Your life could depend on it.

"Well, I guess that answers our question about them being Death Eaters or not," Sirius said gloomily.

The group agreed, all but Remus who was just sure they were innocent.

**_Author Note: I am SOOO sorry about the long update. Words don't even describe it! This is chapter seven of my story so I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, whether you like it, love it, or hate it, I really want to know! Thanks!_**


	8. Hogsmeade

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

_**Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really love the feed back! I hope you like this next chapter!**_

Summery: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. H/Hr pairing

_Chapter's quote: "Honestly, don't you two read?" –Hermione in HP and the SS_

Hogsmeade

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and students were pouring into Hogsmeade. Our favorite five students (Peter sucks and was 'not feeling well') had just arrived in front of Zonko's joke shop.

They were about to go in when they heard the sound of multiple witches and wizards apparating. They all turned around and to their horror saw at least fifty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself there.

The next thing they saw surprised them more than Voldemort turning up in Hogsmeade. A spell spread out like a net over the D3eath Eaters and they all fell to the ground stunned.

"To bad you never gave yourself the Dark Mark Tom, it would have stunned you too."

Alice, Lily, and the three mauderers recognized that voice; it was their ex-professor, Harry Patterson.

"How dare you call me Tom? Do you have a death wish? You must if you are challenging me," Voldemort said with confidence.

"To answer your questions, no I don't have a death wish, and it would do you some good to be less cocky, it could be your downfall someday," Harry said thinking about the night he had vanquished Voldemort in his time. Voldemort was hit with Harry's spell because he was cocky and not paying attention to what Harry was doing. He really was quite cocky, especially after the whole ordeal with him coming back in the graveyard. Harry continued on," Second, what do you want me to call you hmm… your name is Tom, is it not?"

"You dare mock me?" Voldemort said furiously.

"No, I'm just curious. You would probably prefer I call you 'My Lord' like your little Death Muncher friends, right?" Harry motioned to the stunned Death Eaters before continuing on without waiting for an answer. "I could call you Voldemort since that is the name you gave your self. Very clever reorganizing the letters in your given name by the way, but from what I've heard, you were always a bright student."

By this time Dumbledore and the other teachers had joined the crowd. They were all staring in awe at Harry. Not even Dumbledore dared to talk to Voldemort like that, although he does call him Tom.

"What else could I call you? When I'm feeling lazy I call you Voldy. Do you prefer that? I could call you the Dork Lord or the Dark Git, though they're not very creative. My personal favorite among friends would have to be Moldy-Shorts. Yes, Moldy-Shorts sounds good," Harry continued on his rant.

"You dare to call me these names? You will die at my hands; I will make sure of it!" Voldemort said obviously pissed off.

"Or die trying," Harry said under his breath. "Okay Moldy-Shorts, you can try to kill me all you want but you will fail more times than I have the patience to count," Harry replied in a louder, calm voice as if he were having a conversation with a neighbor. "Just another piece of friendly advice, after I kill you, don't do anything to be 're-born'. You actually look a little normal now, but your 're-birth' ritual screwed you up."

Voldemort was fuming now. "Are you getting mad, 'cause we both know you can't concentrate or duel when your mad and that would make everything just to easy and you know it," Harry continued to mock him.

Voldemort, also realizing his, seemed to calm down a little, but he was still obviously pissed off.

"I got an interesting letter form a dark phoenix yesterday," Voldemort said conversationally, trying to see calmer than he felt and spook Harry a little. Only really powerful wizards and witches have phoenixes. "from a future Dark Lord."

"Oh yes, a phoenix can travel between time and planes," He said to himself. "Thanks for that information, but I don't really see why you're telling me that. In your next letter ask him about the Boy-Who-Lived and tell him Harry said hi." Harry said laughter in his voice, thinking about future Voldemort's reaction and also this Voldemort's when he finds out just who Harry is.

"Well, enough chat; let's get this duel on shall we? Voldemort then reached for his wand, but before his hand got ½ way there he fell to the grounded stunned.

Harry then held out his hand and summoned Gryffindor's sword, then held it to Voldemort's throat.

"Harry No!" Hermione shouted and ran to him form where she had been hiding in the forest. Harry had seemed to have control of the situation and she saw no reason to leave her hiding place until now. "You can't and you know it. It would change everything!"

"Maybe I want to change it. Think about how many lives we could save, _whose _lives we could save," Harry replied.

"I guess you're right, but you still can't kill him yet," Hermione said, letting him win the argument since her heart wasn't actually behind not killing Voldemort on the spot.

"Why not?" Harry said in a whiny voice, more appropriate for a toddler wanting to stay up late, not because he couldn't kill the villain.

"Oh honestly," Hermione huffed," What were we working on before we came here?"

"Do you think they already exist?" Harry replied, looking thoughtful.

"I know at least five are, we only have two years," Hermione answered.

"Damn, I really can't kill him," Harry said disappointed. He then undid the stunning spell, again wandlessly and silently, before beginning to talk to Voldemort.

"Okay Moldy-Shorts, this is the deal, I'll let you go for now, and will give you a few more months before I kill you. I have some unfinished business to attend to. But you had better be on your best behavior or I might have to kill you earlier, and I'm sure neither of us wants that to happen." Harry told Voldemort. Voldemort then disapparated, taking his Death Eaters with him. Harry banished the sword.

"Explain yourselves now," Dumbles roared after finding his voice a few seconds after Voldemort had disappeared.

"Yeah, well, love to stay and chat but we do have things that need to be done. Plus, you put us on the ministry's ten most wanted list, can't just wait for the aurors to take us away can we?" Harry replied in an annoyed voice.

"Tootles," Hermione added with a smile. They both disappeared without a sound.

As soon as they had reached the cabin they sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. After they were seated a fire appeared in the grate.

"So now we have to find those stupid horcruxes again,"Harry said, not looking forward to having that adventure twice.

"Yeah, I just wish Dumbledore was here to help again. Even though we actually got and destroyed the horcruxes, we would have failed without his help," Hermione told Harry, she wasn't looking forward to this anymore than she was.

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed kissing Hermione. "Faukes can travel between time. Faukes!" Two phoenixes then appeared in front of Harry and Hermione.

"It worked," Harry said excitedly." So which one of you is from the future?"

The phoenix on the right moved forward.

"Okay, umm… Faukes number 2, I need this one," He pointed to future Faukes," to take my message but if I need anything brought to the Dumbledore of this time I'll call you."

With that the second phoenix burst into flames. Harry moved over to the desk and grabbed parchment and a quill.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_How are you? We're good here, but have decided to do things differently. Instead of teaching, (Since you fired us) we are going to go after the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort twenty years earlier before he kills my parents. We could use your help, so please write back ASAP! _

_Thanks,_

_ Harry and Hermione_

"Here, take this to Dumbledore in your time," Harry said handing the parchment to Faukes.

"I'm gonna go get in the shower," Harry told Hermione, and then headed to the back of the cabin where the bathroom was.

A few minutes later there was another burst of flames and Faukes returned. But instead of bringing back a letter, he had brought Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Hermione," he said calmly.

**_Author Note: Yeah! Another chapter! This is my first ever cliffy! It was going to be a regular chapter, but I thought it would be fun to do this instead. I really hope you like it! One of my favorite parts in this chapter is the taunting with Harry and Voldy, so I have some more things about How to Annoy Voldy! (You can find more of these if you do a search for 'how to annoy'. There are a ton more, but I only put my favorites on the page. They are really funny so make sure to check them out! There are also some on other people like Snape and just all the characters, but I only focused on Voldy.) Please read and review because I love the feedback!_**

_#1) Call him Voldy (duh!)_

_#2) Ask him why he doesn't have 'such a cool scar'._

_#3) Ask him when the last time he took a bath was._

_#4) Work the phrase 'Like taking candy from a baby' into conversation, but remember to _

_add, 'of coarse, some of us find that harder than others' and stare pointedly at him._

_#5) Smile during Death Eater meetings and say you taught him all he knows._

_#6) Call him 'The-Man-Who-Let-The-Boy-Live'_

_#7) Call him 'Tiger' and 'Cub' and refer to yourself as 'Coach'_

_#8) Tell him that you know a good place for anger management. Repeat until he twitches (or kills you)._

_#9) Tell him you're going to McDonalds. Ask him in an adult-talking-to-a-small-child _

_voice if he wants a Happy Meal._

_#10) Replace all of his robes with pink bathrobes._

_#11) Ask him if he's a vampire._

_#12) When he is sleeping draw a scar on his face with a permanent marker._

_#13) Cover everything with Sticky Notes that say, "Harry Potter Hearts Voldemort!"_

_#14) Every other day send him flowers and a card confessing Snape's love for him. _

_(Note: This may also annoy Snape)._

_Since I don't want Harry to feel left out, my favorite nick-name for him is… Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die!_

_Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the last part of this chapter after the author notes!_


	9. The Visitor

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

**_Author Note: Thanks so everyone who reviewed! I got over 100 for this story!!! I never thought that would ever happen! Thanks so much and I hope you like this next chapter! And if anyone knows, is Dumbledore a ½ blood or a pureblood?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story. all belongs to JK Rowling, how lucky is she?

Summery: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. HHr

_Previously:_

_A few minutes later there was another burst of flames and Faukes returned. But instead of bringing back a letter, he had brought back Dumbledore._

"_Good afternoon Hermione," He said calmly._

The Visitor

"Harry!" Hermione called panicked. Seconds alter Harry was running down the hall. When he saw Dumbledore, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you our Dumbledore, current Dumbledore, or even Dumbledore at all?" Harry asked.

"I am your Dumbledore, but I'm sure you would like some proof."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded so Dumbledore continued," You are Harry _Potter_, and you are Hermione _Granger_. Harry is known to the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived and "Chosen One." You two and Ronald Weasly are known as the Golden Trio and were all in Gryffindor. Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor…"

"Okay, you're our Dumbledore," Hermione said. "No one in this time knows about Ron, and only you, Harry, and I know about the Heir of Gryffindor part. Now that that's out of the way, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've come to help you with the horcruxes," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as always.

"Okay, then let's get started," Harry replied, going into his 'battle mode'.

"First, I'd like to say that it was a great show you put on today, even if you were being extremely cocky. It had me just as confused as when you apparated out of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Wait, you never told us about that, or us being fired. You said we taught the seventh year, not part of it," Hermione pointed out.

"When I sent you, that was the case, but I don't remember Harry ever getting that howler in parseltongue, so I had no reason to fire you and didn't." Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face then continued," it's actually a weird feeling, when that happened I gained the memory, but kept my old one. That is how it has been since you received the letter, but I only know my side of the story. I have no idea where you are. I had vaults and Properties checked in your name, but nothing but the vault I had opened for you paycheck was there, but I had access cut of from that yesterday afternoon. I assume you didn't open any other vaults."

"We have mostly been using Gryffindor's since no one here knows about the relationship. We wanted to be safe so we decided it wasn't a good idea to stay in one of those properties in case you did find out. Instead we came here, to one of the cabins you had built but hadn't told anyone about, and since you were the secret keeper, on one should know," Harry replied.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "You summoned Gryffindor's sword in front of Dumbledore!"

"Don't worry Hermione," Dumbledore said calmly." I didn't recognize the sword as Gryffindor's. Having never seen it before, I thought he had just transfigured a sword from something in the air like dust."

"Now we have the perfect way to spy on you, well, it's kinda confusing but we could use you. You should be able to remember what you were doing currently," Hermione said very excited. It would be a major plus to know what Dumbledore was up to.

"Very true, I am currently pacing in my office thinking over what you just did Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"You mean I confused the great all mighty Dumbledore twice? That must be a record" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, believe it or not, it can be done. But only you and Tom have ever managed to do it," Dumbledore replied.

"Great, something else I have in common with that snake," Harry mumbled. At one point this would have greatly bothered him, but with everything that has happened in his life, he wasn't so worried about the similarities between him and Moldy-Shorts.

"Well, back to business. What are we going to do about the horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

Same thing as last time," Dumbledore answered. "I haven't discovered the horcruxes yet. I had the theory about them this coming summer, and didn't know for sure until he didn't die at Godric's Hollow."

"That could change though, but I'm not sure it that's a good or bad thing. Although it would explain why we didn't kill Voldemort when we had the chance, it would also create the possibility of Dumbledore getting in our way. No offense sir, but you have always been a bit meddlesome." Hermione said.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed, "if you can come back with Faukes, couldn't the future Voldemort come with his phoenix?"

"He could, but I don't think he realizes that yet," Dumbledore said. "Since he is coming from a year before me, he won't notice that we're missing. I believe the only reason he sent that letter to Voldemort of this time was to warn him about your powers, not knowing who you actually were since you are also in his time as well as this one."

"Time-travel gives me a headache," Harry said rubbing his temples," So was it a mistake to tell the Voldy from this time about me being here?"

"There's no way of knowing yet, but it will mean him trying to find a way to come back also since he will probably put two and two together." Dumbledore replied. "But I'm here to discuss the horcruxes. We can deal with the rest when it comes."

"Ok then, the horcruxes was the diary, ring, cup, locket, the shield, and the snake. But the snake hasn't been made yet. He was going to use my death for the sixth horcrux." Harry listed. "They should all be made wand we know where all but the diary is. Probably at Malfoy Manor though. The locket should still be in the cave since Regulus hasn't joined Voldemort, or taken the locket."

"You got the ring at the ruins of the House of Gaunt. The cup was in the chapter of secrets and the shield was in Riddle manor," Hermione took over.

"So all we have to do is get them again. Since we already know what to expect, it should be easier. Plus, we won't have to do any research." Hermione shook her head at Harry's everlasting hate for research. It really wasn't all that bad.

"Then we will get started, but not today," Dumbledore told Harry and Hermione. "Today and probably tomorrow we will rest. Do you get the prophet?" Harry shook his head, "then I want you to subscribe to it. Use the name Robert Smith. Give the address as 'The Cabin'. The owl will know where to bring it. They really are intelligent creatures." Dumbledore then turned around and headed upstairs to the guest section of the cabin.

I guess that solves that then," Hermione said getting up and heading to the door. "I really don't want to cook so I'm going to muggle London to get Chinese take out. Orange chicken, lo mien and an egg roll right?" she asked him. He nodded and replied," Dumbledore likes the sweet and sour chicken with white rice."

"Okay, I'll be back in a while," With that she walked out the door to apparate to muggle London.

**_Author Note: I hope you liked this chapter! It was kinda short, but I don't know how to make it longer. The next chapter is the Mauderer's and Dumbledore's thoughts about what happened. I'll try to update ASAP, but remember to leave me a review!_**

**_I also just wrote another fic titled Darkness and if you have time or want to you can read it. The summery is 'why did I do it? I left everything, everyone, and yet the darkness keeps me company.' it's a litlle dark, and i'm not sure if i like it but i haven't had very much feedback so i have no idea if it's good or if it sucks. please read it if you have time and even if you hate it please leave me a review so i know. Merry Christmas!! ( you could think of reading Darkness as my Christmas present ;)_**


	10. The Confusion Rises

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

**_Author Note: Thanks again for all of you that reviewed! I tried to get this up sooner so I hope you didn't have to wait to long! I hope you like this chapter! I reached over 100 reviews! That is something I never thought would happen! Special thanks to imakeeper since you were the 100th reviewer, but thanks to all of you also!_**

Summery: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are at school. H/Hr pairing

The Confusion Rises

"Was that…" James started.

"Yup," Sirius answered.

"And did he..."

"Yup."

"and then Voldemort,"

"Yup."

"Holy shit," James finished.

Lily was too shocked to even tell James off for his language. She, Alice, and Remus were all standing mouths open at the spot where the duel, more like conversation, had just taken place.

"I'm with James on this one, Holy shit," Remus said, cursing, something he never does.

Lily, finally finding her voice, replied," I have never seen anyone do that before, not even Dumbledore. And Harry acted like it was nothing."

"And he called Voldemort all those other names too. It was like he really did have a death wish," Sirius said. "And what was the deal with calling him Tom?"

"I have to agree, but why did Hermione tell Harry not to kill Voldemort? It's like they were fighting for both sides," Alice commented.

James who had decided to come back to reality said, "No, she told him not to kill him _yet_."

"But before that," Remus began," she told him he couldn't do it period. Something about changing everything."

"But what would they change? And what was Voldemort talking about when he mentioned the 'Future Dark Lord'? do you think Voldemort will have another Dark Lord join him?" Sirius asked, trying to sound as worried as he felt.

"Maybe, but Harry seemed to know who Voldemort was talking about. And what did he mean by the Boy-Who-Lived?" James replied.

"Do you remember when we were covering the unforgivables?" Receiving murmurs of yes, lily continued," Harry said no one had survived the killing curse _yet_. Maybe he was referring to that."

"But it hasn't happened yet, we would have heard about it. That would be a big deal. The papers would have published a special edition," Alice stated logically.

"I think we should go somewhere safe to talk," James said, noticing that people had started moving closer to the group.

They then headed up to the school grounds and toward the Womping Willow. Sirius grabbed a stick and prodded the knot on the trunk temporarily freezing the tree. They all followed the tunnel until they came to the living room of the Shrieking Shack.

"I have a theory," Lily said after they were all seated. "Voldemort said something about a future Dark Lord, maybe he meant a Dark Lord from the future. That would explain the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing."

"That would mean Harry and Hermione were also from the future though. How else would they know about that," Sirius commented.

"It's not possible. You can't go more than 24 hours back in time," Remus stated mater-of-factly.

"Maybe in the future they found a way," James said, "Her theory does explain a lot like how they know things and why they had all those secrets and no Padfoot, I'm not just saying that 'cause we're dating."

"I don't know, it's a little far fetched. Again we have a mystery concerning them that doesn't have enough clues to solve," Alice said, frustration lacing her voice. "Do you think they do it on purpose just to confuse us?"

"I can see Harry doing that, but not Hermione. Everything is just getting more confusing," Lily commented.

"She's right, let's just head to the Great Hall, dinner should be starting any time now," James said.

With that they all got up to leave the shack, heading towards Hogwarts.

Just like the future Dumbledore said, Dumbledore from this time was pacing in his office still trying to figure out Harry and Hermione.

"Why did Harry sound so calm, almost cocky?" Dumbledore said to himself. "He challenged Voldemort like it was nothing. And the magic he used, where did he learn it? He was radiating power. Obviously very powerful, not only to be using silent, wandless casting, but for it to be powerful enough to stun a Dark Lord as powerful as Voldemort," Dumbledore continued his rant.

"He knew about Voldemort having been Tom Riddle, and he kept calling him Voldy and other names, defiantly cocky. He acted like Voldemort couldn't kill him. Not to mention that Harry did mention something about Voldemort failing to kill him. But it didn't sound like Voldemort had already tried, more like he would try. Maybe Harry was a seer. But everything just doesn't seem to fit," Dumbledore just couldn't figure it out. Harry was the biggest mystery he had ever dealt with, even more confusing than Tom.

"He seemed like he was fighting for the light side, but then he didn't kill Voldemort when he had the chance. Just something else to add to the list of things that don't make sense." Dumbledore said.

He then saw a burst of flames out of the corner of his eye and turned to see his phoenix, Faukes, disappear. This was very unusual since he and Minerva were the only ones that knew he had a phoenix and only someone who knew he had a phoenix named Faukes could call for it.

He walked over to his fireplace and called out "Professor McGonagall!" into the flames.

Seconds later a stern looking witch stepped out of the flames. "What can I do for you Albus?" She asked Dumbledore.

"I was just wondering if you called Faukes to you recently," Dumbledore replied.

"No, I haven't had any reason to, why?" McGonagall asked, not seeing the point in this conversation.

"Do you know if anyone but you know that I have a phoenix, or that it is named Faukes? Dumbledore asked McGonagall.

She shook her head so he continued," someone just summoned Faukes, and I don't know of anyone besides us that know I have a phoenix named Faukes. You have to know the phoenix's name to summon it," Dumbledore explained.

Just as he said that Faukes re-appeared on his perch.

"Well, I don't really know what could have caused it, but he's back so I think I'll be going. I have essays to grade," McGonagall said, stepping back into the green flames.

"Where have you been?" Dumbledore asked Faukes. "Who else knows about you?"

Faukes just blinked and tilted his head. "Everything is just getting more and more confusing by the second," Dumbledore continued to himself.

With that he turned and went to his private quarters to get some much needed rest.

**_Author Note: Okay… first off I want to say I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating. I wrote the story in a notebook, and then type it after that and I lost the notebook. I re-wrote this chapter cause it had been so long and I didn't want you to think I forgot you... I hope I can find my notebook soon, but if I can't it might be a while until I update… I will update by the end of February even if I have to re-write the next chapter and hope it works! Thanks so much for your patience!! I appreciate it so much!! By the way… I know probably the world knows about Dumbledore's phoenix, but for my story's sake let's pretend he didn't tell anyone about it until after Harry killed Voldy for the first time! Please leave me a review!! If you love it, hate it, want to yell at me for taking so long to update, or have questions review!! It's easier to see how many people have read the story by reviews than all the stats I can get on my profile :D! _PLEASE REVIEW!!_ makes adorable face you can't refuse_**


	11. The Chamber of Secrets

**TEACHING IN THE PAST**

Summary: Harry and Hermione go back in time to teach DADA while Harry's parents are still at school. Timetravel! HHr! NEW TWIST!

The Chamber of Secrets

Harry and Hermione had decided to go after the cup first since it was by far the easiest to get. Dumbledore decide to stay behind since he wasn't really needed and didn't want to be seen by his past self.

"Let's go Harry," Hermione said, "I want to get this done."

"Alright, I'm coming," Harry answered. "Let's apparate into Myrtle's Bathroom since we can't apparate into the chamber itself."

Harry then disappeared without a sound. Hermione followed seconds later to meet him in the bathroom.

When she got there Harry was already opening the chamber. He walked down the stairs he had asked for and Hermione followed after him.

While Harry and Hermione were a ways into the chamber, the Mauderers (minus Peter of course. He was 'visiting his cousin from America who was only there for that week') waked into Myrtle's bathroom to work on a potion for the elves to put into everyone's pumpkin juice that would turn their skin orange.

"You guys wait," Remus said, pointing to the entrance to the chamber entrance that was still open. "Have you ever seen that before?"

"No, but I say we follow it. It's been a while since we've had a good adventure," Sirius said.

"Oh yes, since the full moon was a few nights ago. That's not an adventure at all," James said sarcastically.

"I mean a new adventure, not one we have every month. We have never seen this, probably never will again. We are probably the only ones who ever go into this bathroom, so it would be a whole new adventure that no one else has ever had," Sirius replied.

"I think it might be dangerous, especially since someone must already be down there since it has been opened,' Remus gave his opinion.

"I'm going in there," Sirius said as he walked to the entrance and started down the stairs. He had gotten about half way down when the entrance started to close, but Sirius hadn't noticed.

"We can't just leave him alone down there,' James shouted running towards the entrance. Remus followed, not wanting to leave his friends in danger.

Remus and James caught up to Sirius and told him that the entrance had closed. Sirius only reply was, "Then we only have one thing to do, explore."

James and Remus rolled their eyes at Sirius, but followed him anyway. They continued in silence since Remus and James were too freaked out to talk and Sirius didn't want to talk to himself. They had been walking for about five minutes when they heard a hissing sound. Wanting to know what it was, Sirius hurried ahead and his friends followed, also driven by their curiosity. When they got closure they saw that the hissing was Harry and his was using it to open a door carved with snakes at the end of the tunnel they were in.

"At least now we know ho opened it," James whispered. The three boys continued to follow through the door that Harry had opened.

A couple minutes into the new chamber and Harry and Hermione disappeared into thin air.

"Where did they go!" exclaimed Sirius.

"We're right behind you," Harry said calmly. Since the Mauderers didn't know they were there they jumped into the air and screamed; James and Sirius in a very 'girl-like' manner.

"Harry was right, you do have a spying problem," Hermione said calmly, but with laughter in her voice at how the boy's had reacted.

"I'm guessing the chamber didn't close after us," Harry asked James.

"It was there when we came in to the bathroom and Sirius followed it. It started to close after him and we couldn't leave him alone down here so we followed," James replied, trying not to look nervous since he still wasn't sire if Harry and Hermione were Death Eaters or not and they still could be.

"And just what were you three boys doing in Myrtle's bathroom?" Harry asked.

"Well, we were… ummm… you see…" Remus stuttered.

"We are no longer your teachers so you can't get into trouble if you tell us," Hermione said.

"We were going to brew a potion that would turn everyone orange for a day and since no one goes into that bathroom it's where we usually brew our potions." James said.

"When we get home we need to ask Fred and George where they get their ideas, because it seems like they aren't really that creative," Hermione told Harry.

"Who are Fred and George?" Sirius asked.

"They are some friends of ours. Actually they are the older twins of our other best friend Ron," Harry answered.

"Look, I don't mean to rush this little chat, but Harry and I have to hurry, so let's get moving," Hermione said as she started walking toward the end of the chamber.

"Okay, I'm coming," Harry said as he too went to the front of the chamber so he was right underneath the stature of Salazar Slytherin.

Sirius, noticing his surroundings, asked, "Umm… where are we anyway?"

"This," Harry started, "is the Chamber of Secrets. It has its very own Basilisk and everything. I'd show it to you, but if I did chances are you three would die."

"What's the Chamber of Secrets, and what's a basilisk?" James said looking confused.

"Ask your girlfriend, she will probably know and if she doesn't then she will know where to find it," Harry said with a knowing look in his eyes. Hermione smacked his arm, then they walked up to the side of the gigantic statue and Harry stated hissing again. Another hidden doorway appeared and they all filed in.

"Why do you have to say all the passwords like that? Why not just speak English?" James asked, "It's kinda creepy."

"The passwords are quite simple. It's basically open up or let me in, but knowing the password does you no good unless you're a parselmouth. You have to speak parseltongue to get in. This room is the personally library and office of Salazar Slytherin."

The mauderers looked around in awe as Harry and Hermione went over to a desk in the far corner. Harry opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a black book. He held it up so Hermione could see and they both just looked at it in shock.

"But this is where the cup was!" Harry exclaimed.

"He must have moved the cup here when he took the diary," Hermione replied.

"What are you guys talking about and what is that?" Remus asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at the Mauderers.

"Sorry, forgot you were there," Hermione said. "This is a diary, and we are just confused because last time we were here there was a cup in that drawer, not a diary."

"Is that the job you were talking about at you duel with Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but it's a secret job. If we had been paying attention, we wouldn't have mentioned it," Harry answered. "We tend to get into whatever we are doing and forget who else is there around us."

"Please tell us!" James whined.

"We can't, it's a secret and if anyone found out it would have really bad consequences. Voldemort wouldn't be too happy. He usually doesn't like it when people go against him and we are probably already on the top if his hit list, especially after Hogsmeade," Hermione answered.

"If this is the job that you had to do, does that mean that since you have this book you can defeat Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"It is what we were working on, but there is a lot to do before I go after Voldemort. I still have to find that cup and a few other things after that," Harry said.

"Why are you sneaking into Hogwarts? Why not just ask Dumbledore to get it for you? He could probably help with this job, whatever it is," Remus said.

"One, we didn't ask him because he doesn't even know this chamber is here, and even if he did eh wouldn't be able to enter because he isn't a parselmouth. Two," Harry went on, "We are on the Top Ten Most Wanted List. We can't really just waltz up to good old Dumbledore and ask him for help. Besides, he doesn't know anything about what we're doing, and we already have the best help we can get."

"Dumbledore is the best wizard of this time, he probably knows and has useful information on it," Remus argued.

"We know for a fact he doesn't know yet," Hermione told them, "and we have very reliable sources."

"Maybe Dumbledore didn't tell anyone what he knows, then how would you know? Besides, what does that book and a cup have to do with Voldemort?" James asked.

"Dumbledore defiantly doesn't know, and you'll just have to trust us on that one," Harry started, "and this book and the cup are the key to defeating Voldemort. We are way past how much we should have said, so no more asking questions about our job because we will be in big trouble if A…" Hermione smacked Harry and he changed mid-word, "our mentor found out."

"Who's your mentor?" James asked.

"Can't tell you that either, don't you just love secrets," Harry replied smirking.

"Fine, if we can't ask questions about your job then what happened in Hogsmeade with Voldemort? Even Dumbles was confused by that," James said.

"So we heard," Harry said under his breath, but the three Mauderers hear him.

"You probably heard that from your 'reliable source' also." When Harry and Hermione nodded Remus went on," Oh you have people in the castle to spy on Dumbledore. What about when they get caught? They will probably sell you out."

"It's a bit complicated,' Hermione started, "but it's not a student or teacher or anyone in castle or that you know. Well actually you do know him, but not really." After receiving confused looks Hermione went on," it's confusing remember."

"We should probably get going before someone notices you're missing and you get into trouble. But we need you guys to promise not to tell anyone, not even Dumbledore, especially not Dumbledore, anything we've said,. Not even about this chamber being here. Besides, no one but me and good ole Moldy-Shorts can get in here so it would be pointless really." Harry told them.

"Yes Sir!" Sirius and James said as they saluted Harry and Hermione. Remus just nodded.

"Are you actually suicidal, cause no one that wasn't would call him the names that you did. Although I agree that Moldy-Shorts does fit him," James commented as they started back towards the bathroom.

"I'm not suicidal, I'm just not afraid of him either," Harry answered.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"He is an evil bastard, but that doesn't mean we have to be scared of him. Besides, it's fun to piss him off," Hermione answered.

"So how are things with you and Lily?" Harry asked his father, trying to change the subject but also getting some information on his parents.

"Oh yes, do tell!" Hermione added.

"Good, why?' James said cautiously.

"Keeping up with the school relationships is important," Hermione answered.

"But you're a teacher, or you were, why does it matter to you?" Sirius asked.

"It's very important to me. Especially since you are going to be one of the most famous couples to leave Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"Are you a seer or something because you are always saying stuff like that. Stuff that will happen in the future," Remus said, speaking for the burst time in five minutes. "Like the whole 'no one has survived yet' thing with the killing curse."

"We're not seers and there is a possibility that no on survives it, and that possibility is growing every day," Harry answered.

"See, that makes it sound like you know something we don't!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well Sirius, we know quite a few things that you don't," Harry said mockingly. He received a scowl in return.

"I think we're on to something here," James said, "In your little duel, if you can call that a duel, with Voldemort, you said something about changing everything. Now you're saying that the whole thing about surviving the killing curse could change."

"Okay, this conversation is over since I don't really want to obliviate you three. That always makes a huge mess to clean up and is just time consuming. I really don't have time for that right now," Harry said, "I have better things to do."

"Not to mention that a certain someone will kill us if we tell you anything else," Hermione added.

"Let me guess, this mentor of yours?" Sirius said before getting hit on the head by James.

"Yes, our mentor," Harry answered.

They had just reached the entrance into Myrtle's bathroom and Harry hissed for the entrance to open. When it did they all filed out of the tunnel.

"How are you going to get out without anyone seeing you? You probably don't want Dumbledore to see you, right?" Remus asked. "James has an invisibility cloak if you want to use it you probably could." James nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I remember," Harry said amusement lacing his voice," But I have one of my own if I needed it. Besides, that's not how we're getting out."

"Then how are you going to? Won't you be seen?" James asked.

"Nope, but you guys better get back to your regular lifes away from this adventure before someone notices you're missing." Hermione answered. She and Harry then waved and disapparated out of the bathroom.

"You can't disapparate from inside Hogwarts grounds. Lily's told me that like a million times!" James exclaimed.

"Well, they just did," Remus said. "I highly doubt there is anything they can't do."

The other two nodded and with that the boys left the bathroom, prank forgotten, to think over everything they had just learned from Harry and Hermione.

Harry and Hermione apparated in to find Dumbledore sitting in front of the fire place reading the paper.

"Looks like you've been taken off the Most Wanted list. There's a whole article on the duel in Hogsmeade. People aren't sure if you're friend or foe. You fought with the light against Voldemort, but didn't kill him when you had the chance. It confused a large number of people. Everyone will be thinking and talking about this article for some time," Dumbledore said without looking up.

"I'm guessing it was you who took us off the Most Wanted list so we would come out of our hiding place and explain everything to you," Hermione commented.

"Naturally, I don't actually expect it to work, but nothing else is either. I have sent owls and owls with letters and they never find you. Some had tracking charms and that may have turned them away, but some were normal owls. They just fly around the castle grounds for a few minutes before coming back. As you can imagine, very frustrating," Dumbledore said. "Kind of ironic that I'm being stopped by the very charms I myself placed."

"So you're still clueless as to what's going on with us?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded his head and Harry continued, "We ran into James, Sirius, and Remus in the chamber today. They came into the bathroom to brew a potion and saw the chamber and followed it. They were very interested in the fact that we broke into the castle just for a cup, which, by the way, wasn't there."

"Brewing a potion in the 3rd floor girls' bathroom… like father like son," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling full force. "So you didn't get anything then?"

"We found the diary instead. Evidently he moved the cup there, probably before he came after me," Harry told him.

"I see," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "So tell me about the Mauderers."

"Well, they asked a lot of questions. We had them promise not to tell anyone else anything they heard, but keep an eye out to see if they tell you anyway. I'm not really sure if I would tell you or not and I figure they will feel the same ay. So if they choose to ell you we need to know," Hermione said.

Dumbledore nodded and replied, "Are you ready to destroy it then?"

"Yes, but we need a few things before we can. I think the best approach is to stab it like I did in my second year." Harry then walked into the kitchen to get a knife. When he got back into the same room as Dumbledore and Hermione he continued," Let's go outside so we don't have to worry about the mess this will make."

The three of them waked outside into the forest. After they were about fifty yards away Harry put the diary on the ground and stabbed it. Like last time the ink came gushing out. The major difference was that there was no disappearing Tom Riddle. Instead a black wisp of smoke like the other horcruxes had released rose into the air.

"One down, four more to go," Hermione said as they walked back to the cabin to relax before they started looking for the cup and continuing to destroy the horcruxes that they knew about.

**_Author Note: Okay this was the next chapter! I really hope you liked it! I think I might have made up a couple words such as 'mockingly' but we can pretend they do exist :D I'm still wondering if anyone knows whether Dumbledore is a full-blood or half-blood... I've had a few people say they thought he was a full-blood but I want to know if anyone knows for sure or if you even think because I need to know for this story! Please review!!! Thanks so much!!_**


	12. AUTHOR NOTE: IMPORTANT

**Author note:**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long!!! I am a horrible person that should die a painful death!!! I just got so busy and totally stopped writing anything… then the seventh book came out and it was so horrible (does anyone else agree… I thought it was almost painful to read…the books started to go downhill after the 3 or 4****th**** one… not sure which, but they kept getting worse and worse) You also have a certain Stephanie Meyer to blame, because she wrote the fantastic Twilight series that I can't get out of my head… causing me some serious writers block when it comes to Harry potter, add the atrocious 7****th**** book and I just can't get myself to write right now..**

**But don't worry, I WILL finish this story… I just don't know how long it will take me. I have a little of the next chapter done, but then I lost the end of it… I'm working but I can't seam to get any help from my muse… on top of school, including some college classes, work, and my new adopted sister, I just am having serious troubles doing everything I want to do. I just want to say that I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated, but that I AM going to finish this story…**

**If anyone wants to help me, I would love that, it would also make the chapters come out more often if someone was helping me… I know how it's gonna end, but I can't figure out how to get to the ending… ******** it's very sad…**

**So again I am sooooooooo sorry and I will try to not be such a horrible person…. Thank you if you've stuck by me so far, and I'll try to not disappoint you any more…**

**-harry'n'mione4ever-**


End file.
